The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Farfugium, botanically known as Farfugium japonicum ‘Wavy Gravy’ and hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Wavy Gravy’. The new cultivar of Farfugium japonicum is a herbaceous perennial grown for ornamental landscape and container use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in the summer of 2013 as a naturally occurring branch mutation Farfugium japonicum (not patented) growing in his trial garden in Kintnersville, Pa.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in Kintnersville, Pa. in December of 2013. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of ‘Wavy Gravy’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.